


One Shots Requests

by Hawkes_Beginning0



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkes_Beginning0/pseuds/Hawkes_Beginning0
Summary: Taking One Shots for anyone in the Dragon Age fandom. Not too familiar with the characters in Origins and don't want to butcher them, so I will only be sticking with Dragon Age 2 & DA: Inquisition.





	One Shots Requests

For all of those who are wondering if I am going to keep going with my other Dragon Age story... I would like to actually rewrite it and fix the story plot a bit to where NOW i know what ideas to put into everything to make it more clean and well though out.

Anywho, here are the rules or whatever to requesting a one shot.

**I won't do: F x F (cause I need to learn how to write from that kind of romantic aspect better and don't want to butcher it), and OC's x Characters (because I don't know your character well enough and again, don't watch to butcher it).**

**I will do: _Basically everything, lol._ Even if you don't see a couple you like in the tags, please feel free to ask me if I can write what you would want anyway because I may do so depending on what it is. I will also make the stories between 1,000 - 12,000 characters long because I enjoy writing and getting descriptive with details. **

Please have fun thinking of what you would like to see me write! Like I said even if you don't see a couple you like in the tag section then just ask me how I would feel about doing what your question entails

_Fluff, Angst, Romance, Drama, Adventure, Smut, and Hurt/Comforting._ _(I do any of these, ask away)._

_I won't be doing every single one, so please don't get offended if I don't pick yours. I'll most likely pick a majority of them but it depends oon hiw many people request._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your one shot request down below. If you don't see a couple you like then please feel free to ask anyway and mention your idea.
> 
> If you do see a couple from the tags list you like, let me know what you want the plot to be and what you want them to do. 
> 
> Cheers, hope to hear from you guys!


End file.
